Home automation systems provide a plethora of valuable benefits. From monitoring ongoing activities to securing the home, these systems can be configured to monitor many activities. However, with all the monitoring comes updates and alerts. While providing useful information regarding ongoing operations in the home, the updates can become disruptive throughout the day. Although there may be ways of diminishing the disruption during activities, that the alerts continue may become a nuisance to a user.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for suspending alerts during ongoing events in the home or elsewhere. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.